


“you mean so much to me.”

by clickingkeyboards



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Autism, Autistic!Daisy Wells, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: Daisy appears nervous as she and Hazel pack for their first mission for the government, but it doesn’t take Hazel long to work out the real cause of the problem: a suspiciously un-Daisyish amount of self-loathing.Modern AU
Relationships: Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong
Kudos: 12





	“you mean so much to me.”

“Are you worried about this case at all,Hazel?”

I looked up from packing my case to see Daisy upside down on her bed, head hanging over the edge and golden hair brushing the ground. “Um. A bit. Why?”

“Uncle Felix said that it’s going to take ages, didn’t he?” she replied, swinging herself up right and brushing back and cloud of blonde hair with her hands. She had been bouncing and anxious for the proceeding hours, and I wondered if this had been the cause all along. “What if we get... bored?”

“That’s the advantage of you being autistic, Daisy!” I said, grinning up at her. “You have this amazing ability to focus on things, it’s an amazing asset to the society.”

“I DON’T WANT TO BE AUTISTIC, HAZEL.”

Daisy’s shout knocked the breath from my chest, a solid impact of harsh words that forced me to blink and open my eyes as if I was seeing her for the first time. 

“I HATE THIS, HAZEL, ALL OF THIS,” she yelled, balling her hands into fists and pressing them against her eyes, curling in on herself even as she stood. “EVERY FUCKING PART OF IT IS A CURSE AND I WANT TO FUCKING RIP IT OUT OF MY BODY AND THROW IT INTO A FIRE AND WATCH IT BURN.”

“Daisy!” I tried to rush forward, to touch her shoulder, to hug her, but she shook her head and stepped back and I felt hopeless, there in the middle of my room with my arms limp at my sides. 

“I hate it, Hazel. I hate it so... much...” Daisy’s anger broke into sobs on the last two words, as if she had dropped and shattered something holding them together. I rushed forward and held out my arms to her, at a complete loss for words and just wanting to hug her. Wiping her eyes furiously, she pressed herself against me with a gasping sob. Her arms were still drawn up in front of her and she is a good deal taller than me, making the entire affair very awkward. As gently as I could, I tried to pull her with me to the bed and sat down on it heavily, Daisy beside me.

“Oh, Daisy.” That was all I could say, awkwardly twisted to the side and wrapping my arms around her as she ducked her head into my chest. “You mean so much to me.”

She sniffed and wiped her eyes again, leaning even further into me. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, voice croaking and weak from the shouting, “for being so... silly.”

“Don’t be stupid.” I held her tighter, feeling very protective indeed. It was a strange feeling, one that I was not used to around Daisy. “It’s okay to feel upset.”

“Thank you, Watson.” In a smaller voice, she added, “I know that I said this before but I really will never say it again this time: I’m not quite sure I deserve you.”

I frowned at her and hugged her even harder. “Don’t be daft, Daisy. Of course you do.”


End file.
